


Reunion Time

by AshlynnHeart



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Second season Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlynnHeart/pseuds/AshlynnHeart
Summary: Nagisa comes back to visit his Junior High School. Memories start to flood in his mind; almost as if it were a dream... this was before I heard of the OVA centered around Nagisa and Karma came out. (Also on ff.net)





	Reunion Time

It felt like eternity since the last time Nagisa visited the old 3-E School. Seven years later and the scenery hadn't changed much at all; time was stuck here and he loved it. With every step ghosts of past memories slipped into his vision. He remembered the feeling of walking back and forth on the steep mountain path with all of his classmates. The abundant woods around them where all the assassination techniques where tested.  
Passing the school's engraved marker, there was a time in front of the school when their teacher taught Sugino how to throw a baseball and when 3-E were one of the most popular events in the school festival. Creaking up the stairs he made his way towards the teachers lounge. That was where he told his teacher he decided he wanted to become a teacher instead of an assassin. The gym yard sitting equally as deserted in the back of the school was. Mr. Karasuma and other temporary P.E. teachers helped build up their strengths and skills; Lovro also taught Nagisa the best assassin tricks for when he was in a pinch which helped take down a variety of troublemakers on premises.  
Nagisa saved the best for last. With caution he slid into 3-E's classroom. It was the heart of his junior high memories. He was making the effort in sitting down at his old desk. Suddenly, a slew of memories formed before him; so much it was hard for his thoughts to keep up.  
This was where Ms. Bitch started her second job as an English teacher; Karma came back from being suspended; When transfer students Ritsu and Itona(destructively) joined class; both transformed into assassins with normal feelings. The high jinks of his entire class… the focus on killing their teacher…  
The best teacher…  
Coming back to the black board, he noticed a book laying on to of the teacher's desk. It was 3-E's graduation album, a few inches thick. He took upon himself to sitting down and lifted the cover. Skimming through the photos probably held every single memory ever since their teacher arrived at this school. Some embarrassing than others.  
However, each had equal value. Priceless.Even more priceless since it was the last of their recorded memories of their teacher. Even if these photos were burned to the ground along with the school, it wouldn't stop him from remembering every single detail about his school life. Nagisa smiled one last time before leaving the classroom for who knows how much longer.  
Taking care to keep everything safe, he walked on to the campus. His eyes widening, he found the words to say, "K-Koro-Sensei..."  
"Welcome back, Nagisa." Koro-Sensei answered with his usual grin.  
Nagisa made a dash to his teacher almost clinging on to him.  
"Koro-Sensei, I-we- missed you so much!" He exclaimed  
Koro-Sensei patted his head, "I know."  
"Koro-Sensei, I've made my dreams come true! I-I'm a student-teacher, now! And your guide has helped me over the years as well!"  
He nodded, "I see you have. Though, you haven't grown much taller since we last saw each other."  
"Geez, Koro-Sensei!"  
Koro-Sensei chuckled his famous laugh, "Nyuhehehe, I have been watching you. Your efforts put into studying so hard to become the highest of your class in high school, the struggle to understand all of your classes to become the best teacher. I congratulate you on using your assassin talents to get your class into shape."  
"All thanks to you." Nagisa beamed.  
"That's what a teacher is for."  
He slithered to side, "You should try seeing your classmates once in a while."  
Nagisa turned around finding all of his classmates, all grown up, standing with smiles.  
"Your not the only person who got to live their dream. Each and everyone of your classmates worked just as hard and i-i-"  
Koro-Sensei dabbed a tissue to catch his tears, "It makes me proud to have been the push to make everyone improve themselves."  
Everyone closed in around their favorite teacher chattering about or giving him many compliments. It was one of the most happiest days of Nagisa's life.

* * *

"Nagisa, Nagisa!"  
"Mm."  
Kayano came into focus.  
"Nagisa, I wish you would have told us you were coming!"  
"Kayano..."  
He was sitting at the desk in front of the classroom. The album was spreading out the pictures he saw before he fell asleep.  
"I… I saw him, Koro-Sensei."  
She smiled softly, "I know. We all seen him, once in a while."  
Outside the cherry blossoms bloomed and floated about in the wind. Just in time for graduation season.  
"We were all there, happy that he returned." He added as he glanced at the photos.  
Without him noticing, she flipped the book closed.  
"Come on, Nagisa, we can't just sit here making our friends wait."  
Content with himself he exited the classroom with her. He should spend as much time as he could with his friends before school starts, again in the following months.  
"You know, you should drink some more milk to try and get another growth spurt in."  
"I've been trying!"


End file.
